


An Unexpected Turn Of Events

by Marriott23



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angry Bilbo, Arranged Marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo never wanted to be promised to a prince not did the prince want to marry but when a deal is struck the bargain must be upheld. Perhaps in the end they will come to truly love each other. </p>
<p>Warning: I am inclinded to alter middle earth geography. If I have done so you will be warned in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

Bilbo Baggins was sitting in his favorite armchair as he fumed. The summonds to the council of the Shire had been bad enough but the news they had delivered had been even worse. The council were marrying him to some prince or another and their reason was diplomatic relations. 

"Why couldn't one of them marry him?" Bilbo grumbled aloud to himself, "No, they had to ask the hobbit who is quite alright on his own."

Bilbo was still grumbling as he headed into the kitchen to make himself supper before bed. The hobbit headed down into the pantry and emerged with two seed cakes that he had baked that evening. 

That night Bilbo found he had a few too many drinks that night but he justified each one to himself. Or at least he tried to. 

Bilbo woke with a pounding headache causing him to stumble into the kitchen still dressed in his nightshirt. He fumbled the jar containing his special tea for just such an occasion but managed to catch it before it smashed. 

Bilbo set about slowly making the tea careful to make as little noise as possible. Five minutes later he could be found sitting at the table drinking his second cup, his headache retreating. 

Eventually Bilbo managed to dress himself in something more substantial than his nightshirt. He was settling down for second breakfast when a nock came at the door. 

He opened the door to see Drogo standing there. "What can I help you with, my friend?" Bilbo asked smiling, perhaps Drogo could distract him from his problems. 

"Well-um." Drogo stammered glancing away. "They sent me to take you to the tailor." He blurted out eventually his eyes fixed warily on Bilbo. 

"The council," Bilbo growled angrily. Drogo took a step backwards at the pure hatred in Bilbo's eyes. Noticing his friends terror Bilbo let his shoulders slump slightly, "Let us go to the tailor then my friend. We cannot defy the council."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Bilbo returned to the tailors the next day to find enought clothing to replace his entire wardrobe waiting for him. The garments must have taken all night to complete and the tired manner in which the master ordered him to try on each item for fit suggested it had been stressful aswell. 

Each item was delicately embroidered and decorated with gold or silver. They were all far more extravagant than Bilbo would normally buy but all the same he reached for the money bag at his waist. 

"No no, Mr Baggins," the master said reaching forward to stop the movement. "The council has already provided payment."

Bilbo's anger peaked for a moment. Did the council think he needed charity? Noticing the worried look on the master's face he smothered his anger. "Very well then. I will pay you not for the garments but for the speed of their delivery. You have worked very hard on them at least allow me to give you a token of my gratitude." With that Bilbo shook off the restraint and fished a handful of coins from the pouch. 

With one look at the frozen master Bilbo placed the coins on a nearby table. The hobbit strode out of the tailor hall tossing a coin to a group of tired looking apprentices as he passed. "Bring the packages up to BagEnd, if you would." He called back before he set off for him hobbit hole. 

Bilbo Baggins had barely had time to sit down on his bench and start to smoke his pipe when four apprentices appeared struggling towards him under large piles of packages. 

Bilbo hurriedly opened the door and led the apprentices to his closet. Where they proceeded to toss out all his clothes in order to fit the new ones inside. The hobbit watched too shocked to speak. 

Once all the new items were carefully placed in the closet the apprentices gathered up Bilbo's older clothing and started to leave, "Where are you going with those?" Bilbo called finally in control of his voice once again. 

"We've been ordered to take away your previous wardrobe, Mr Baggins." An apprentice replied and then they were all it the door before he could say another word. Bilbo cursed the elders again and set about making himself a nice afternoon tea to calm his nerves. 

In the next month Bilbo's life was turned upside down as the council ordered first this then that changed. After changing his clothes it was then his furniture, then his appliances and so on. I they weren't changing something they were lecturing Bilbo on the inappropriatness of some activity or another he had been doing. 

It is no surprise then that after a month of his life being changed at every moment Bilbo Baggins snapped. Not should it be a surprise that it was not at the best of moments. 

The poor hobbit had just finished luncheon before which he had had to sit through a lecture about his gardening when there came a nock at the door. 

Bilbo flew out of his seat and without looking at who stood on the step burst into a angry tirade. "Whatever you want it can wait. I am tired of my life being changed every five seconds and if this has anything to do with my gardening then you can leave twice as fast. Good day."

"Well this is a surprise," came an unfamiliar voice, "Most hobbits I've met have been quiet and suspicious. I was not expecting to be shouted from the door." Bilbo finally focused on the person on his doorstep though it was really a dwarf. 

His hair and beard were braided and little silver beads shone from the braids. He wore a fur coat and at his side hung a sword. Thorin Oakenshield had arrived at BadEnd and he was mysteriously without and escort. 

"Who may I have the pleasure of speaking to?" Bilbo asked quite flustered. 

"Thorin Oakenshield at your service." The dwarf replied and Bilbo felt a trickle of dread run down his spine. "And I assure you that I will not be discussing your gardening with you for I would have no idea where to start." 

Bilbo laughed quietly and stepped aside to allow Thorin entrance. Before Bilbo could even offer to take the coat Thorin had removed it and hung it on the recently replaced stand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin start to enjoy one another's company and recieve three guests who are very soon told where they stand.

Bilbo showed Thorin into the living room and if he noticed how the dwarves eyes rested on the only piece of furniture he had been able to save, his favorite armchair, he didn't comment. 

Bilbo watched from the doorway as Thorin settled himself in one of the uncomfortable new chairs. "Can I get you anything?" the hobbit asked as he lent against the doorframe. 

"A cup of tea," Thorin replied his gaze swing around to rest on the hobbit, "if you please Mr Baggins."

Bilbo hurried to the kitchen and bustled about making the tea. Thorin seemed unhappy to be here. No that wasnt quite right, it was something else, could the Prince of Erebor have had no say in this arrangement. 

He was about to leave the kitchen with two cups of tea when he suddenly grabbed two saucers and placed a couple of biscuit on them both. 

Thorin took the offered tea with a murmur of thanks. He sipped it silently as he watched the hobbit settle himself in the comfortable looking armchair. 

Bilbo sat in his armchair and curled his feet up onto the cushion. He drank his tea silently trying to ignore the gaze he could feel upon him. 

"What did you mean earlier when you said you'd had enough of your life being changed?" Thorin asked suddenly causing the hobbit to jump. He smiled inwardly to himself it was almost endearing. 

"Nothing," the hobbit said far too quickly and Thorin shot him his disbelieving pronce look. Bilbo sighed and looked up at him thoughtfully for a moment. "The council has been altering my life to make me seem more appealing."

"More appealing? To whom?" Thorin asked and he was momentarily stunned when the hobbit rolled his eyes. Sure it wasn't that back a question, "Oh." Thorin was robbed of speech. "They did this to impress me?" Thorin laughed at the sentiment. 

Bilbo listened to the sound of Thorin's laugh echoing around throughout the room. It was a nice low chuckle not the booming laugh he had expected.

Eventually Thorin managed to contain himself long enough to continue. "Surely they did not think this would impress me. Believe me I was looking forwards to a break from," he cast his mind around for the right word, "the usual trappings of my rank. I was expecting something much more homely." Thorin gestured at Bilbo's armchair, "like that."

"It would appear they did," Bilbo replied smiling at the prince. Thorin started to laugh again and this time Bilbo joined in. His clear laugh mixing surprisingly well with Thorin's chuckle. 

They passed away te afternoon talking in the living room. Never really prying into the others life but each absorbing everything the other divulged freely. 

Eventually Bilbo rose saying, "I'll make us dinner." His body was complaining from the lack of afternoon tea but he ignored it and walked to the pantry to fetch the nessesary items to make the dinner. 

When the hobbit reached the kitchens he saw Thorin already there. The dwarf bowed, "how can I help, Mr Baggins? I may not know anything about gardening but I do know something about cooking."

Between them they managed to create a passable meal and afterwards they cleared up the compete mess they had made of Bilbo's kitchen. 

After that they were exhausted and covered in grime. Bilbo led the dwarf to a wash closet and left him to clean up. 

"This is a guest room so you can sleep in here tonight." Bilbo said pushing a door open for Thorin. With a nod of thanks the dwarfish prince entered the room. 

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next morning as they broke their fast over a breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast a knock sounded at the door. 

Bilbo rose and went through the hall to open the door only to find someone had already done so. In his hallway stood two council members and a dwarf. 

"Mr Baggins," one of the council delegates said, "we had a minor problem. Two nights ago as the prince journeyed here with his escort he vanished during the night." Bilbo nodded about to say that he knew where the prince was when the council member spoke again. "Do not worry we will find him."

"Don't bother looking," Thorin said from behind the hobbit. He had come to find out what was going on. "I am here and enjoying the hospitality of Bilbo Baggins." His eyes fixed expectantly on the dwarf who bowed suddenly, "I do not need an escort to find a house."

"Of course not Prince Thorin," the council member said stepping forward, "but this is not the way to meet your promised."

Thorin's eyes flashed with anger, "And what is the proper way kind hobbit. To meet him under the close watch of those who would dictate the way he spoke and acted as they have dictated what his house shall look like." Thorin took a step closer and fixed the council members with a glare, "No that is not the correct way. The correct way is to great him and get to know him without bringing up the bargain that torments us both."

The council members were staring at Thorin in shock but te dwarf seemed to be used to his prince acting like this. "As my prince commands it shall be," he said his lips quirking in a half smile that Thorin surprisingly returned. 

"Stay if you will Balin and get to know Mr Baggins," Thorin said smoothly before turning to Bilbo. "Balin is the captain of my guards and my deer friend."

"A pleasure I'm sure," Bilbo said with a bow, "pray come and have some breakfast." The hobbit seemed to regain some of his forceful character from the day before when he had opened the door to Thorin. He turned to the council members, "And you can tell the council to stay out of my business. The prince is here and will remain so until he decides otherwise. Now good day or our breakfast will be cold." The hobbit shepherded the members of the council out of his door and closed it behind them. 

"He's got a sharp tongue for a hobbit," Balin said quietly. 

"Just wait till you're on the other end of it Balin," Thorin said chuckling to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like that chapter. All comments welcome as always.


	3. Balin Messes Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter.  
> Balin has a conversation with Bilbo and Thorin is unexpectedly gentle. What exactly is Thorin up to here and why did he ditch his escort?
> 
> As usual all comments welcome and I will hopefully reply. Remember I don't mind if you just want to criticize.

"So laddie, this is a lovely home you have," Balin commented as he settled into the sitting room after breakfast. He didn't really like it. It was far too posh and unused for him but of it was what the hobbit liked. He caught sight of Thorin's wince and wondered what could possibly be wrong with what he had said. Hobbits were well known for the pride they took on their homes. "Mush have taken a while to get it right," he continued. 

 

"You'd be surprised. It was really rather quick," Bilbo said icily, glaring at the dwarf. He must have known Bilbo decided. Balin looked surprised and was about to speak when Thorin shot him a silencing look. 

 

Balin watched in wonder as Thorin put a comforting hand on Bilbo's arm for a moment. He withdrew it quickly when he realized how it could be interpreted but it was a gesture of reassurance none the less. 

 

"He does not know," Thorin muttered softly, "he is just being kind. It is his way." Bilbo nodded his head in understanding unable to speak as he tried to fight back his rage. 

The prince turned to Balin, who was still shocked to see this gentle side of Thorin. "The council decided to refurbish Mr Baggins' home to increase his," Thorin paused and almost spat out the last word in disgust, "appeal."

 

"Ah," Balin said as he silently cursed the hobbit council, "I had no idea laddie. No wonder you did not want them in your house." Bilbo only inclined his head still unsure if he could speak. 

 

It was, Balin decided, a very regal gesture. He lent back and resumed his study of Thorin. The dwarf had only been here a day but he already seemed relaxed in the hobbit hole. He also appeared to have been confided in my Mr Baggins about something that was probably not meant to be mentioned. He had also, from what Balin had heard earlier, been on the other end of the hobbit's sharp tongue. 

 

As Balin contemplated, Thorin spoke again, "Mr Baggins also does not like people commenting on his gardening." The prince grinned as Bilbo stuttered out a denial. "He was rather forceful on the subject when I arrived." It seemed Bilbo could think of no argument to this and a weak smile spread across his face. 

 

"So I cannot give you my congratulations on the beautiful orchids you have grown?" Balin said, the ghost of a smile on his face. Thorin's head snapped up to look at the dwarf. Since when, Thorin wondered, had Balin known anything about plants. 

 

"I have more of an issue with people telling me to stop gardening than people commenting on the plants," Bilbo said Hos smile strengthening. "Thorin appears to need a little education on the subject though."

 

"Aye lad. He wouldn't know the difference between a pansy and a weed." Balin said, glad to have a chance to taunt his friend but like Bilbo he went unbelieved. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short and it took so long for an update. RL is busy at the moment and looks to be so for the forseable future. I will update as much as I can. I'm taking a poll:
> 
> A) More short updates like this one (they will be more frequent)
> 
> B) Longer updates. 
> 
> Please tell me which you would like and I will do the preferred option.


End file.
